Titles
:For talent titles appearing above normal titles, see Talent. :For monster titles, see Monster Titles. :For pet titles, see Pet Titles. Basic Information http://wiki.mabinogiworld.com/view/File:TitleScroll.png:A title comes after your name and is visible around those around you. Wear your titles with pride! Titles appear after your name and are visible to those around you. Many titles can even modify your stats. A title is a descriptive heading that appears over a character's head beside their name, obtained by meeting certain requirements. Each title has its unique effects, and can change a character's stats for better or for worse. Certain titles may also affect a skill's aesthetic properties or an NPC's dialogue. They are distinct from the purely cosmetic Talent Title appearing above one's name. Titles are activated in the Character Info window, by clicking the button next to "Title", selecting which title to equip, then selecting "Use Title". Titles listed as "???" are unknown to the player character; gray titles are known about by the character but not yet available to them; white titles are known and obtained and can be equipped. Once changed, titles cannot be changed again until 12:00AM in-game time. Certain titles cannot be acquired by certain races, often due to the race's inability. For example, Giants cannot obtain "the Fire Arrow" title because they are incapable of wielding bows. General Titles Prefix : :See Advancement Arena#Titles for Dan title prefixes. Monster Related Exploration Related Age Related *Note: Ages after 24 are not shown correctly on the character info page in game play. Friend Titles *One of the four Beginner Friend Titles are awarded upon completion of the 3 Beginner's Quests for Humans. **Duncan will indicate to the player which NPC is most likely to become a player's friend. **Equipping a Beginner Friend Title will result in certain NPCs (in Tir Chonaill) giving a player gifts, (see Gifts Received using Beginner Friend Titles). *Other Friend Titles are obtained as indicated. *At present, all Friend Titles can only be obtained by Humans (however, the "is a friend of Ferghus" and "is a Friend of Pierrick" titles may be exceptions). Gifts Received using Beginner Friend Titles *Below is a list of the gifts a player will receive from certain NPCs when a specific Beginner Friend Title is equipped. *The gifts will only be received once per in-game day and are automatically deposited in a player's inventory when a conversation is started with an NPC. Mainstream Titles Seal Breaker Titles *Sealstones are the large stones that block new areas, and they must be broken in order for anyone to pass. *The sealstones require a player who fit its specific requirements to punch it until it breaks. *If you fit the requirement, you will get an affirmative message when you hit the stone. *Once someone begins to break the stone, a message is displayed over the entire server. *Once a stone has been broken, it is broken forever; only one player per server may gain any one seal-breaker title. **It is possible to use another character on the same account to break the stone. **Pets cannot break seal stones nor gain the title. Event Titles Part-time Job Titles Temporary Assistant Skill Titles Master Titles *In order to earn a Master Title, you must perfect train rank 1 of that skill. **For example, to get "the Master of Combat" fulfill all of the training requirements of rank 1 Combat Mastery. **'Note:' You do not need to perfect train every rank. Only rank 1 perfect training is required! *Some skills are not yet available and some skills cannot be ranked to 1 yet. *If you use a Skill Reset Capsule on a mastered skill, the title will be removed, and you cannot use it until the skill is Rank 1 again, but you will not have to perfect train it again. Transformation Titles Note: It is only the Transformation skills that grants the character stat bonuses, not the title. The title itself adds no stat boost. Paladin Dark Knight Falcon Savage Beast Spirit Weapon Titles Future Content Nexon Employee Only Category:Player Characters